1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to robotic lawn mowers and, more specifically, to a boundary sensor assembly for a robotic lawn mower, a robotic lawn mower with a boundary sensor and a robotic lawn mower system comprising a boundary wire and a robotic lawn mower with a boundary sensor.
2. Description of Related Technology
Robotic mowers may include boundary sensing systems with sensor assemblies to enable the mower to detect a boundary wire signal marking the boundary of an area to be mowed. Boundary sensing systems may detect when the robotic mower has reached the boundary wire. When the robotic mower reaches the boundary wire, a vehicle control unit may, for example, prompt the drive system of the mower to stop and to make a turn. A reliable boundary sensing system that is able to account for slopes of the mowed surface, which may cause roll or pitch of the robotic lawn mower, or for yaw of the robotic lawn mower when approaching the boundary wire at an oblique angle, is needed.